


All Your Perfect Imperfections

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Water, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Nerdanel and Fëanor are finally wed, and escape the city of Tirion for their wedding night together.





	All Your Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



> The title and some of the lines in the story are references to the song "All Of Me" by John Legend, which I feel is a great song for this part of Fëanor and Nerdanel's relationship.

Fëanáro caught Nerdanel's hand, and they ran together from the feast, leaving behind the music and laughter to continue without them. The empty streets of Tirion, lit by Telperion's light, shone silver, reflecting on the jewels they wore and their white wedding clothes. 

Their flying feet led them down the long slope of the hill of Túna to the grassy meadows that stretched along the road leading out into the countryside and eventually north to Aüle's forges. Beyond the meadows a forest lingered and within it, as Fëanáro well knew, a stream ran rippling out through the woodlands. Deep in the woods there was a hidden pool, and it was there he guided their steps, drawing Nerdanel after him. 

Nerdanel wore light shoes more suitable for dancing than a midnight trek through the woods, and before long she dropped Fëanáro's hand in order to take them off before they were ruined. 

"No, wait," Fëanáro said, putting a hand on her shoe before she could take it off. "Let me carry you there." 

She turned amazed, amused eyes on him. "I'm not light, as you well know," she said, laughter in her voice. 

He gave her a challenging smile. "I know. I can do it!" She stood back up and waited for him to lift her, a challenge in her eyes as well. "I love _you_ , my diamond, no, my peridotite!" he exclaimed, laughing, and swept her up into his arms with a grunt of effort. "If I wanted some feather-light pumice, well, there were plenty of Vanyarin beauties who have nothing more than foam in their heads, free for the taking." He started walking again, somewhat slower now. "Suffice to say I like a woman with a little substance and more than a few muscles." 

She laughed and flexed an arm. "If you wished for muscles, you married the right woman. I can hold you down if I need to, and lift you myself if the situation calls for it, as well you know." 

His eyes suddenly went hot with desire, and, distracted, he nearly tripped over thin air. "I might...hold you to that," he said, voice strangled, and paused, bending to indulge in a long passionate kiss with her before continuing onward. 

Eventually, between pauses for kissing, and occasionally to readjust, Fëanáro set Nerdanel down on the green grass beside the pool. He'd spent many hours working here over the last few months, and it showed, for this was no wild pool, but was lined with smooth rock at the bottom and sides. Nearby there was a bower carefully set up earlier that day by the King's servants, and within was a soft pile of cushions, a table holding provisions for the next few days, a supply of kindling for firelight and torches, and clothing belonging to them both. 

No honeymoon bower in Aman had ever been so fair, Nerdanel thought, as she was set down and looked around with wide eyes. "Fëanáro!" she breathed, taking in the way the pool was laid out, with a waterfall at one end, spilling down into a deep pool. "You remembered how we met!"

"How could I forget it?" Fëanáro answered, grinning from ear to ear. "That day was the beginning of my present happiness, which I hope to last forever." 

Nerdanel gave him a sly smile. "I feel we should start our marriage the same way, dear Prince!" She grasped his hand, tugging him forward, as he shook his head, laughing, and tried half-heartedly to get away. 

In another two seconds, he was in the water, wedding clothes plastered to his body, completely see-through. She stood above him on the bank, laughing helplessly as he spluttered and thrashed. 

"Please, a hand?" he asked, recovering and turning to her with a begging expression. She missed his own smile as she held out her hand for him to pull himself up with, and promptly was pulled into the water herself. 

Gasping, she surfaced to the sound of Fëanáro's laughter in turn. "That is NOT how we met!" 

Fëanáro pulled her close. "No, my dear, but it's how we begin our honeymoon!" He slid his hands down her back, down, down, until... "Fëanáro!" she gasped. 

"We should get you out of these wet clothes," he said, smirking, and kissed her. She suddenly realised that there was little between them but soaked garments, and that she was eager for there to be far less. 

"Are you sure every servant, onlooker, and well-wisher is far away?" she asked, fiddling with her dress prior to pulling it up. 

"Yes," he said firmly. "It's just you and me, alone in the wilderness. Your hair is lined with Telperion's silver light like it was by our fireside after you pulled me out of the water. Then we were strangers, alone on different roads, but now we walk together down the path we choose. Then we were nothing to each other, and now you are my wife, and I love every curve of your body, every facet of your heart." He laid a hand on her cheek and kissed her lips tenderly. "Then we had nothing to look forward to, and now there is everything." 

She twined her arms about his neck and returned his kisses several times over, before disentangling herself. "You should get out of those wet clothes, too," she said, grinning, and slipped her dress off, throwing it carelessly to the bank and standing in her undergarments, shoulder deep in the water, waiting, while Fëanáro, suddenly shy, took his time undoing his own clothing. 

Fëanáro had the oddest way of becoming shy whenever he felt especially vulnerable, and Nerdanel was charmed to see him blush bright red once his clothes were off, lying sopping on the bank next to her dress. "Come here, husband," she whispered. "It's only me." 

She'd seen him naked before. Travelling together sometimes meant there was nothing left to the imagination. But she'd never seen him like this, blushing, hands shaking a little, approaching her with something a little like awe in his eyes. 

Holding out her hands, she met him halfway. "Have all of me," she breathed, "and I'll have all of you." 

For once wordless, he nodded, and swept her into his arms, forgetting his shyness in favour of kissing her again and again. The world faded away, and all she could sense was the heat of him against her, warm and inviting.

**Author's Note:**

> Peridotite is the rock that diamonds are found in. It is very heavy but very valuable. 
> 
> Pumice is the hardened foam of lava.


End file.
